watchdogsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Aiden Pearce
center Arquivo:Quotation.png Watch Dogs - Waiting for a Sign Arquivo:QuotationReverse.png Arquivo:Watch Dogs - OST Waiting for a Sign (Instrumental).ogg Aiden Pearce é o protagonista principal de ''Watch Dogs''. Ele tem 39 Anos e é um irlandês naturalizado americano, por nascer e crescer em um bairro violento, ele sabe lutar e tem experiência com armas de fogo e armas brancas. Ele é um hacker de computador altamente qualificado e tem acesso aos CTOS de Chicago, através da utilização de um dispositivo chamado Profiler, ou em nosso idioma Perfilador, ele está com controle em tudo na cidade e está obcecado com a vigilância, proteção e controle de sua família. O CTOS paga mercenários que ameaçam e aterrorizam a vida de sua família e então ele tornou-se um vigilante em uma tentativa de evitar isso. Sua obsessão alcançou o ponto onde ele controla até mesmo a sua própria família, embora eles não estejam cientes disto. História Início da Vida Pearce é um homem da Irlanda do Norte e sempre teve dificuldades em sua vida. Enquanto ele morava lá, seu pai bebia muito, maltratava sua mãe e irmã e sempre trazia problemas para casa. Então, um dia, sua mãe fugiu para os EUA com Aiden e Nick, lá ela arranjou um emprego pequeno e começou a morar em Brandon Docks. Naquele lugar, Pearce vivia andando com Gangues e lá ele aprendeu a se defender e a atirar, ele fazia pequenos crimes com seus "amigos" atê que ele conheceu Damien Brenks, um hacker que ofereceu a Aiden a chance de cometer crimes maiores, Aiden entraria em lugares luxuosos e daria a brecha para Damien hackear suas contas bancárias, caso algo desse errado, Aiden se virava e fugia. Aiden aceitou e eles começaram a fazer grandes golpes. 2012 Um dia, eles tentaram roubar um hotel luxuoso chamado Merlaut, mas eles foram descobertos por um secundo hacker por causa de Damien, após isso Aiden nunca mais falou com Damien de novo e ficou escondido com sua irmã Nicole Pearce e seus sobrinho Jacks e Lena Pearce atê a poeira abaixar. Um dia Lena e Jacks quiseram ir a uma pequena cidade perto de Chicago para pescar com seu tio Aiden, como eles já estavam acostumados a fazer, porém um homem chamado Maurice Vega apareceu e atirou no pneu do carro dele, o que o fez bater e causar a morte de Lena. Aiden, Nick e Jacks ficaram em depressão por um mês inteiro e Aiden não parava de se culpar, um dia, afim de proteger sua família de mais um malê que podia aparecer, ele hackeia um novo sistema que havia acabado de chegar em Chicago, o CTOS, esse sistema pega dados de todos os moradores para poder vigiar a cidade, Aiden coloca esse sistema em seu celular e o apelida de Perfilador, com esse sistema ele controla toda a cidade com seu celular, podendo hackear câmeras, semáforos e tudo ligado ao CTOS. Ele coloca câmeras de segurança pela casa de sua irmã para poder vigiá-la e se torna "The Fox", um vigilante que proteje não só sua família, mas sim Chicago. Ele começa a enfrentar a máfia Chicago South Club e os gangsters que servem ao Club, os Black Viceroys. Ele começa a querer vingança pela morte de sua sobrinha, para isso ele contrata um Fixer chamado Jordi Chin e o hackear Badboy17 que trabalha para o grupo misterioso de outros hackers chamado DedSec. 2013 Onze meses depois, Aiden rastreou Maurice Vega e interrogou-o pedindo o nome do mandante da batida. Vega afirmou que ele não sabia seu nome e afirmou que Aiden estava caminhando em algo que ele não poderia lidar. Aiden, em seguida, levantou a arma para matá-lo, mas o pente estava vazio. Vega, em seguida, tentou atacar Aiden, que o que o nocaute-a com seu bastão. Em seguida, ele se reúne com seu associado, Jordi Chin, que confessa que ele propositadamente esvaziou o pente de Aiden e tinha chamado a polícia para encobrir a morte de vários Black Viceroys. Aiden, então, deixa Jordi cuidando de Vega para o levar a um lugar seguro, enquanto ele escapa do estádio. Depois de descansar em seu esconderijo em um Motel, Aiden foi até a casa de Nicole para o aniversário de Jackson. A troca foi relativamente amigável, mas, em seguida, Aiden nota Nicole agir angustiado em seu telefone e hackeia, ouvindo alguém ameaçando invadir sua casa. Após a chamada terminar, Nicole apressadamente fecha as fechaduras. Aiden preocupado pergunta se ela reconhecia a voz do homem, mas Nicole disse a ele que ele não pode resolver tudo e ordena-lhe para sair. Aiden, em seguida, traça o número do trote e persegue o homem. Enquanto na busca, ele recebe um telefonema de Nicole, pedindo desculpas por sua explosão e pede-lhe para voltar mas ela percebe que Aiden estava atrás do homem e desliga. Então, ele pega seu alvo e hackea seu telefone, aprendendo que alguém colocá-lo a isso. Ele dá as informações para seu contato DedSec, BadBoy17, na esperança de descobrir isso. Ele entra no centro ctOS do Loop para desbloquear sinal e BadBoy17 poder localizar a chamada e após tomá-lo, Jordi liga para ele dizendo que precisa da ajuda de Aiden para um erviço, ele deve tirar um carro com dois caras de um beco em Mad Mile até um beco no Loop. Aiden aceita e vai até lá, na esperança de receber um pagamento bom em troca, ao chegar lá, ele entra em uma garagem e vê apenas um homem, ele diz que Aiden demorou e seu amigo levou tiro dos policiais. Ele o leva ao Ponto de Extração e vê Dermot "Lucky" Quinn e um capanga esperando o homem do carro, ele desce de lá preocupado e diz que não sabia que o alarme iria disparar, Lucky Quinn o mata e diz a Aiden que se precisar de mais uma entrega ele avisaria a Jordi. Aiden grita com Jordi e diz que ele não trabalharia para o Chicago South Club, Jordi diz que pode achar contratos melhores e assim é introduzido a Side-Quest Contratos de Fixadores, após isso BadBoy17 liga para Aiden e pede para se encontrarem pessoalmente, Aiden vai atê o metrô, o ponto de encontro, e vê uma menina chamada Clara Lille, ela diz que está prestes a Abrir o Mundo de Aiden e lhe dá umas melhorias em seu Smartphone, ela pede a ele ir atê um prédio da Blume Corporation e hackea-se um Notebook e tirá-se de lá um arquivo que iria ajudar a rastrear a ligação que Aiden tanto queria. Após fazer isso e fugir do prédio, Jordi o liga dizendo que houve um sobrevivente do Estádio. Para achá-lo, Aiden se encontra com Jordi em um prédio em The Loop, lá ele diz que Aiden deve ir ao líder que estava no porto de frente com o prédio já que ele queria a indenidade de Aiden, ao chegar lá Aiden descobre que Angelo Tucci estava atrás de sua identidade também, Aiden deixa o líder desse grupo vivo e tenta rastrear Angelo, mas não consegue, porém consegue rastrear sua sobrinha, Helena Tucci, que tinha um rastro digital enorme, ele e Clara, que estava o ajudando também, descobrem que Angelo Tucci estava em um comboio, Aiden destrói o comboio e fica livre para ir atrás do sobrevivente do estádio, já que não tinha mais ninguém para ir atrás dele. Ele resolve entrar na prisão e com ajuda de Jordi, ele consegue entrar lá com seu celular lá na prisão. Ele descobre onde o sobrevivente do estádio estava e ele o encontra, depois ele o ameaça e o homem promete não contar pra ninguém, Aiden sai de lá e Clara diz a ele que ela tinha descobrido a ligação, Aiden vai atê um lugar onde supostamente ela foi feita e ele descobre através de um celular que era Damien Brenks que fez a ligação, ele se encontra com ele em uma praça e Damien diz que fez o trote para chamar sua atenção, Damien quer Aiden de volta pois ambos querem o mesmo, descobrir quem mandou a Batida, mas Aiden se recusa e vai embora. Após fazer algumas missões, Damien liga para ele pedindo para se encontrarem de novo, Aiden aceita mas para matá-lo pois acreditava que Damien era muito descontrolado e podia fazer mal a alguém. Ao chegar no encontro Damien não estava á, ele liga a Aiden e diz a ele para olhar a TV mais próxima, Aiden vê que Damien estava na casa da Nick. Ele corre pra lá e ao chegar Damien diz que se Aiden matá-lo, ela morre, então Damien começa a mandar em Aiden, ele pede pra ele que desvenda-se um endereço de IP, Damien dá a ele e vai embora, dizendo que Aiden perdeu a permissão de questiona-lo, antes de ir Damien diz que não achou Jacks e que não queria o garoto, Aiden então rastreá Jacks através de seu tablet e descobre que meso Damien não mandando ir atrás do menino, os seus mercenários estavam indo atrás dele, Aiden salvá o menino e o entrega a Yolanda, uma psicóloga que estava tratando o trauma de Jacks após a morte de sua irmã, Aiden pede a ela para cuidar de Jacks por uns dias dizendo que Nick precisava de um tempo pois ela tinha acabado de desfazer das coisas de Lena. Ele então acha o líder dos mercenários que Damien contratou, Robert Racine e vai atrás dele, o matando. Aiden chama Clara para se encontrarem no seu esconderijo no Motel e ao chegar lá ele explica o que aconteceu, Clara vê o IP e descodifica revelando um Frame de Segundo do vídeo, mas ele estava descodificado, ela diz que precisaria do original, então funcionários da Blume e do Chicago South Club começam a invadir o Motel, Aiden abre brecha e Clara foge, após matar os soldados restantes ela liga para ele e diz para eles se encontrarem perto de uma ilha em Loop. Ao chegar lá ele o apresentá o Bunker, o lugar onde ocorreu os primeiros testes do CTOS, lá era uma pequena ilha com vários prédios e duas pontes que a ligavam. Aiden vai atrás de alguém que possa ter o controle da ilha e descobre que a única pessoa que pode acessá-la é Tobias Frewer. Aiden o rastreá em um jogo de Póker e conversa com ele, apesar que de primeira Tobias fugiu e Aiden teve que persegui-lo, ao pegar o que queria, o controle do Bunker, el volta pra lá e reativa a energia, Clara então tenta rastrear o vídeo pelo endereço de IP e descobre que aquilo veio de dentro do Rossi-Fermont, a base da Gangue Black Viceroys, o problema é que ele estava em uma sala privada onde só o líder da gangue Delford "Iraq" Wade tinha acesso, lá Aiden vê Iraq matar um de seus soldados com uma maleta que tinha nomes do Leilão de Dermot "Lucky" Quinn, líder do Chicago South Club e chefe do Iraq e sua gangue, Aiden então tenta achar uma forma de entrar no Rossi-Fremont e consegue chantagear o primo de Iraq Tyrone "Bedbug" Hayes. Aiden então chantageia Bedbug que concorda em ajudar e diz a Aiden sobre o leilão e que se Aiden hackeia a placa que Iraq tem em seu cordão, ele poderia fazer com que Bedbug entra-se na sala de Iraq e baixa-se os dados pra ele. Após isso, ele liga a Clara e pede sua ajuda para entrar no leilão, ela diz sobre uma pessoa chamada "Crispin" que era estrangeiro e seria sua primeira vez nesse leilão, perfeito para Aiden se disfarçar entre os homens de Lucky Quinn. Aiden rastreia Crispin e o mata, então ele vai atê uma "boate" para pegar o convite de Crispin para o leilão e lá ele conhece "Poppy", uma mulher que era escrava e Lucky, assim como todas no leilão, elas são vendidas para pessoas ricas e influentes como escravas sexuais ou o que o dono quiser, Crispin tinha reservado Poppy para ele, mas Aiden diz que não era ele e vai embora, libertando Poppy e dando início a Side-Quets tráfico humano. Aiden vai atê o leilão, encontra Iraq e hackeia seu colar, lhe dando uma cópia da plaqueta, Aiden então conversa com Lucky Quinn (Acreditando que ele era Crispin) e vai embora. Porém enquanto ele saía, Lucky Quinn recebe uma mensagem de que Crispin estava morto, então Aiden troca tiros enquanto foge. Finalmente, Bedbug entra no Rossi-Fremont e procura pela sala de Iraq, mas enquanto baixava os dados Iraq e um soldado entra lá e joga Bedbug do último andar, Aiden lamenta sua morte mas ele liga de volta dizendo que ele estava vivo e fugindo de Chicago, Aiden o agradece e volta ao Bunker. Enquanto isso muita coisa aconteceu, Jacks havia fugido mas Aiden o resgata e promete trazer Nick de volta e a procura de alguém que possa ajudá-lo, ele vai atrás de Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney, um dos pioneiros do CTOS que se revoltou e está sendo caçado pela Blume, Aiden faz uns faores pra ele limpando seu nome dos dados da Blume e T-Bone em troca o ajuda com o vídeo. Enquanto T-Bone e Clara estavam no Bunker estudando o pouco que se tinha do vídeo, Aiden resolve entrar no Rossi-Fremont por conta própria, ele chama Jordi e o deixa como atirador para que ele possa cobri-lo. Lá ele entra na sala do Iraq, baixa o vídeo e quando estava saindo Iraq aparece segurando um 1911 e Aiden aponta a ele sua Px4, Iraq o reconhece do leilão e diz que ele estava acabando com seus negócios, Aiden então deduz que ele era o secundo Hacker no Merlaut (O que identificou Damien e ele) Iraq confirma dizendo que esse era o trabalho dele, então um soldado do Iraq chega por trás de Aiden e ele o usa como escudo trocando tiros com Iraq. Iraq foge e Aiden vai atê um terraço do Rossi-Fremont, lá eles discutem, e Iraq o enfrenta pessoalmente, mas Aiden o vence. Aiden leva o vídeo ao Bunker e lá T-Bone tenta abri-lo, mas um hacker que T-Bone diz se chamar Defalt estava tentando pegar o vídeo, T-Bone então tira ele mas era tarde, Defalt também revela que Clara tinha se envolvido com a morte da Lena, entregando a Maurice a localização de Aiden. Ele a expulsa do Bunker e T-Bone diz que vai atrás de Defalt, ele encontra em seu apartamento a localização dele e Aiden ai atrás, ele o encontra em uma boate já que Defalt era DJ, Aiden o persegue e o nocauteia, o poupando. Após um tempo Aiden descobre a localização de Nick e a salva, depois ele leva ela e Jacks para Pawnee e de lá eles se despedem. Com sua família segura Aiden não precisava mais e preocupar em obedecer Damien, ele e T-Bone descobrem que o vídeo era, originalmente, de Lucky Quinn e ele estava no Hotel Merlaut, mas Iraq o roubou. Aiden entra no Hotel e após matar alguns guardas encontra Lucky Quinn, ele revela ser o mandante da Batida e vai embora, ordenando a morte de Aiden. Mas Aiden se salva e troca tiros com seus soldados. Ele chega a Lucky Quinn e percebe que ele estava dentro de um quarto blindado. Então Aiden o Perfila e descobre que ele é cardíaco e Hackeia seu Marca-Passo, enquanto morre Lucky diz que mandou a Batida pensando que Aiden queria aquele vídeo, o vídeo mostra o prefeito assassinando Rose Washington a mandado de Lucky, por isso Lucky tem tanto controle, ele controle o prefeito. Aiden então termina de matá-lo e foge da polícia que estava em sua perseguição. Aiden então, ao sair do Hotel, recebe uma ligação de Damien dizendo que Clara entrou em contato com ele pois ela pensava que Nick ainda estava presa, ela disse que estaria no cemitério e que era para Damien trocar Nick por ela, Aiden então corre para o cemitério e vê Clara sendo assassinada. Aiden então recebe outra ligação de Damien pedindo para se encontrarem em um prédio no Loop. Ao chegar lá, Aiden furioso grita com Damien e ele diz que agora tem todo controle do ctOS e coloca em todas as TVs e noticiários sobre Aiden e que ele está sendo procurado, então T-Bone o ajuda a criar um apagão e localizar Damien que estava no farol da cidade, ao chegar lá ele aponta sua Px4 pra ele e antes de Damien dizer alguma coisa Jordi aparece também, ele aponta a Aiden sua pitola e pede pra ele entregar sua arma, dizendo que ele tinha um novo contrato mais lucrativo, Aiden então o dá a arma e se rende junto a Damien, mas ele retira se celular e hackeia o farol, o explodindo e fazendo Jordi ficar confuso, Aiden o joga do farol e rouba sua pistola P-9mm, atirando na cabeça de Damien. "Não sei o que Damien pretendia em seus momentos finais. Morte, eu creio. Pensei que pudesse consertar a morte de uma garotinha, mas ao invés disso, fomos levados a tudo isso, mentiras expostas, reis corruptos, uma cidade corrompida. E eu... Um outro homem. Eu não olho mais pra trás. Não me arrependo. Olho para frente. Tudo está conectado e eu usarei isso para expor, para proteger... e se necessário... punir." — Aiden Pearce enquanto os créditos começam. Após a campanha, Jordi liga para Aiden dizendo que ele estava sangrando por causa da queda e diz a Aiden que era só um trabalho. Ele o dá a localização de Maurice e Aiden tem a opção de matá-lo por ter atirado em seu carro, ou poupá-lo já que ele foi forçado a fazer isso. Independente da escolha do jogador, isso não altera muita coisa, é apenas uma questão moral que o jogador lida durante todo o jogo. Final de 2013 Aiden volta a "aparecer" na DLC ''Watch Dogs: Bad Blood''. A Blume colocou uma recompensa de $100,000 por sua cabeça e T-Bone o ajuda, eliminando os seus caçadores, porém Aiden perde o Bunker e um de seus esconderijos, já que a Blume tomou o lugar para si. Possivelmente, Aiden, T-Bone e Tobias começam um grupo de vigilantes pois no final de Bad Blood, T-Bone dá a Tobias a ideia de chamá-lo ao grupo. 2016 Aiden, dois anos após os eventos de Bad Blood resolve ir à São Francisco, a este ponto, ele já havia se tornado uma lenda entre os Hackers e era temido por diversos inimigos. O motivo dele querer ir a São Francisco era para parar um tráfico envolvendo uma gangue chamada Bratva e seu líder Auntie Shu, porém ao chegar no local, ele é capturado, ao saber disso, Marcus Holloway resolve ajudá-lo, ele entra no sistema CTOS de lá e invade a câmera da cela de Pearce, lá ele distrai um dos guardas e Aiden o derruba, abre a cela e causa um apagão para cobrir sua saída. Personalidade Aiden é uma pessoa protetora, querendo manter as pessoas que ele se preocupa perto e segura. Ele é muito protetor de sua família (Como visto no jogo com sua irmã e sobrinho), e fará de tudo para mantê-los seguros. Sua compaixão para a sua família é forte o suficiente para se tornar-se um vigilante e querer vingança contra aqueles que têm prejudicado eles. Aiden é muito calmo sob pressão, capaz de manter uma mente clara e trabalhar com os problemas de forma sistemática e com compostura. Sua abordagem é muitas vezes clara e não-letal, especialmente em situações que podem levar a sua própria morte ou a de outros. Ele também mostrou-se ser bastante atlético, capaz de realizar parkour para escapar da polícia e correndo com rapidez e agilidade. Sua força física também é demonstrado quando perseguindo criminosos e nocauteá-los com seu Cassetete. Habilidades e Competências Pearce é altamente eficiente em combate corpo a corpo, táticas letais e não-letais, condução ofensiva e defensiva, tiroteios, hackers e parkour. Ele pode encadear ações em rápida sucessão, como saltando sobre uma cerca enquanto invadia uma caixa de relé elétrico para neutralizar um criminoso. Ficha criminal Pearce já passou 11 meses em Cook County Correctional. Ele foi acusado de fraude de computador, posse ilegal de arma de fogo e furto. Ele tem um mandado de prisão imediata. Agora mais do que tudo, é procurado pelo CTOS, atualmente é o hacker mais procurado de Chicago e aparentemente do mundo. Legado Aiden, assim como T-Bone, deixou um legado no mundo dos Hackers, ele é atualmente considerado uma lenda e a Blume e outras gangues fazem de tudo para pegá-lo, porém, ele inspirou outros Hackers que o ajudam e o defendem. Assassinatos cometidos * Joseph DeMarco * Dermot "Lucky" Quinn * Anthony "Iraq" Wade * Damien Brenks * Angelo Tucci * Inúmeros soldados da Blume, Black Viceroys e Chicago South Club Assassinatos Opcionais * Maurice Vega * Políciais de Chicago * Helena Tucci * Raul Lionzo * Robert Racine * Policiais e Civis inocentes (Não recomendado) - (Não canônico) Curiosidades *Mesmo sendo Destro, Aiden usa o celular com a mão esquerda. *Aiden, nasceu em 2 de maio de 1974 em Belfast, Irlanda do Norte. Ele é irlandês-americano. *Aiden ganha dinheiro roubando contas bancárias, como mercenário e por alguns outros favores que ele faz com outras pessoas. * Aiden ao que parece, pode manipular o CTOS e mudar seu perfil, visto que ele se muda em várias missões como: ** Durante "Big Brother", se você Perfilar Aiden na casa da Nick: *** Pearce, Aiden *** SEM DADOS *** Idade: 39 *** Ocupação: SEM DADOS ** Quando perfilámos ele na missão "Dressed in Peels": *** Smith, Joe *** ACUSADO DE ASSALTO RECENTEMENTE *** Idade: 42 *** Ocupação: Limpador de Piscina *** Renda: $17.500,00 ** Quando nós disfarçamos de Crispin em "Stare into the Abyss" e "A Risky Bid": *** Crispin, Nicholas *** Convidado VIP *** Última visita a América: 12 anos *** Ocupação: Negociador Internacional *** Renda: $3.050.000,00 ** Durante "In Plain Sight" e "Sometimes You Still Lose": *** Pearce, Aiden *** CRIMINOSO PROCURADO *** Idade: 39 *** Ocupação: Desempregado ** Quando tentamos encontrar Defalt na "Dot ConneXion": *** Defalt, Putinha do *** CHORA MAIS *** Idade: 39 *** Ocupação: U MAD BRO ** Por fim, em Watch Dogs 2 seu perfil está como: *** Pearce, Aiden *** Falha no reconhecimento facial *** Idade: Error *** Ocupação: Error *''O vigilante é também conhecido como "''The Fox" ou "A Raposa". *Pearce costumava trabalhar nas Horas Vagas como um mecânico, que é onde ele aprendeu a ligar carros sem a chave. *Aiden pode comprar roupas no jogo, mudando a cor do casaco, o casaco, o boné (Que pode ser também um chapéu depedendo da roupa), as calças e as botas. *O Z quebrado em sua máscara fora baseado no logotipo do título original do jogo, Nexus. *A dublagem brasileira de Aiden é feita por Sergio Moreno, o mesmo dublador de Pagan Min em [http://pt-br.farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Far_Cry_4 Far Cry 4]. *O "estilizado Z" é realmente o símbolo esquemático eletrônico de uma "Resistor quebrado" que significa a falha que os sistemas contém. *Praticamente todas as mortes do jogo são opcionais, exceto quando o jogador obriga. Porém, todos os vilões são obrigatoriamente, mortos por Aiden, independente da escolha do jogador. *Ao final da DLC ''Watch Dogs: Bad Blood'', T-Bone dá a Tobias Frewer a ideia de chamar Aiden para o seu pequeno grupinho, provavelmente Aiden aceita pois T-Bone salva sua vida na DLC Caçada a Raposa ''mas este grupo não foi para frente. *Teoricamente, Aiden usa apenas uma Px4 durante todo o jogo, já que apenas pistolas cabem em seu casaco (Sendo reslista) e nas cutscenes, ele apenas a usa ou a retira, como por exemplo, quando é apreendido na ''Cook County Correctional ''durante Vestido em Camadas, eles retiram todas as suas armas (Só a Px4, Cassetete e seu smartphone). **Uma diferença desse padrão é no final do jogo, onde Aiden rouba a P-9mm de Jordi e a usa para, se o jogador quiser, matar Maurice, mas após o jogo ele volta a ter suas armas comuns. *É possível ver Aiden com outras roupas além da sua de vigilante em 4 momentos diferentes, nos Flashbacks de Lena e Nicky, durante a missão Vestido em Camadas e em [[Watch Dogs 2|''Watch Dogs 2]] que, apesar de não mudar muito, ainda tem o boné e suas luvas (Na qual ele não usa) modificados e reformulados. Galeria |-| Aiden no Jogo = Maxresdefault.jpg|Aiden com sua Px4. Aiden_full_body_v2.png|Aiden Pearce. Aiden.png|Aiden e seu Smartphone. Aiden Pearce.png|Imagem oficial de Aiden. Watch-dogs-game-demo-video.jpg|Aiden nocauteando seu inimigo. WatchDogsHoodSlide.jpg|Aiden em um tiroteio. Aiden Pearce-(92-FS Demarco Assassination)-WatchDogs.jpg|Aiden e no primeiro Trailer do jogo. AidenWD2.png|Aiden em Watch Dogs 2. |-| Artwork e Wallpaper = Watch Dogs.jpg|Aiden hackeando a cidade. Watch Dogs Box Art.png|Capa de Watch Dogs. quedoce.png|Quer algum doce? Ficha ctOS thumb|left|264px Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens em Watch Dogs Categoria:Vivos Categoria:Protagonista